Optic Light
by hyuugalove
Summary: Ostracized because of her strange eyes Hinata Hyuuga faces a tough life. Things get harder for the teen when her parents both die in a car crash. Can she get over it with the help of a friend? who has shared a similar story? *Chapter 20 now up*
1. Introduction of a Hyuuga

She was used to it by now the way people would stare at her. Her ugly eyes. She wanted to hide so badly. She would do anything to stop the stares. What hurt more was that she knew it was all true. All the nasty comments and amusing stares she got. It was all justified. I mean who wouldn't notice such a weird looking girl.

She was born blind and contrary to popular belief she didn't find it too bad. I mean sure it was a burden not being able to navigate yourself around places but hey at least she didn't have to witness the malignant stares she often received.

But when she was 16 her father invested in the best surgeon to cure her of her 'curse' as her father would call it. And eventually it worked. The girl was cured. She was gifted with eyesight. Yes she now enjoyed the pleasure of being able to see the radiant colours of flowers. The beauty of summer. The naked trees and frosted leaves of winter but was it all worth it? For she suffered with sight. She was able to see all the foul things in life equally.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga and she was the only child of Hiashi and Hikari Hyuuga. She was currently 18 and attending her last year at Konoha high.


	2. Introduction of a Uchiha

They didn't know him. None of them new the real him. He admitted it to himself a long time ago. He was a master at deceiving people. It was hard. Hiding all the time. He always told himself he wasn't afraid. Not afraid of their opinions. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore. But what he didn't want to happen was to have their pity. He wouldn't be able to handle the questioning stares. As if he should break. Be sad. Want their help. Tch no way.

He was surrounded by lecherous, obnoxious teens who were fully able to be cruel and sadistic. He knew because he witnessed them making other people's lives hell for the fun of it. Yes he was stoic, rude and emotionless but he was like that for a reason and he was sure if that reason had not been there then he wouldn't be like these irritating bundles of rowdiness. He never felt the need to stop them though. He suffered his fair share of hell in his life. A little bit of bullying wouldn't kill them.

Although no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He was reduced to a strange bubble of annoyance when he witnessed the mouse of a girl be ostracized because of her eye colour. He would often ponder why she wouldn't stand up for herself like most of the targeted did. She was different. He knew that those cheerleaders only picked on her because they were jealous of the girls eyes. He admitted it to himself despite the odd colour of her eyes there was something enchanting about them. Something unique.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. 19 and only living Uchiha when he was 13 his entire family died in a house fire. He was the only survivor. He would never move on. Because moving on would mean forgetting. Forgetting would mean that they were all really gone. Gone for good.


	3. Fearing Disappointment

Clad in a purple hoodie, jeans and biker boots the young blunette set of on her journey to school. The frosty bite of winter air hit her pale skin as she walked towards her high school. The ache of her shoulders reminded her of her bag that held all her books that she needed to memorize. Ever since regaining her eyesight her father came to believe in her. He would often tell her how bright her future is. And out of everything letting her father down would be the one thing she would never do. It was for this reason she never shared with her father the torture she came to endure at school. Fearing her father would be disappointed. Disappointed that his daughter wasn't a role model popular he perceived her to be. She wouldn't correct him.

Disappointment was one of many things she feared. She feared social situations. she feared making a fool out of herself. She feared blood. She feared spiders. The list could go on forever but disappointing her father would be on the top of that endless list of fears. She admitted to herself a lot of her fears were irrational. Like her fear of spiders. She knew as much as the next person that they couldn't harm her. Well aside from the poisonous ones. In fact she pitied the little creatures. Just like her they were ostracized for the look. She made a pact to herself that next time she sees a spider she will hold it in the palm of her hand. She will not run away like everyone did to her. She will not ignore its existence. And she certainly wouldn't throw it down the toilet.

Coming closer to the building that strangely resembled that of a hospital. She mentally prepared herself for today's torture. However nothing she could have done would have prepared her for the day that lied ahead of her. Nothing at all

She took her seat at the back of the class as usual. She would never dare sit at the front for that would bring to much attention to her. As her peers started filling in she noticed the 'populars' enter the room. First she saw a young girl clad in revealing pink playsuit. Her pink locks fell around her shoulders. That was Sakura Haruno head cheerleader and voted most fashionable for 4 years running. How could she wear such provocative clothing was a mystery to Hinata. But in the winter as well. That was quite a feat. Not that Hinata would ever attempt something so bold like that.

Soon after Sakura, Ino entered. Just like Sakura she didn't leave much to imagination. Dressed in baby blue jeans matched with a white halter top. Hinata had to admit she looked a sight with her platinum blonde hair and radiating blue eyes she wondered why people believe Sakura to be more pretty than Ino. Hinata disagreed.

Trailing after Ino and Sakura Hinata witnessed Naruto and Sai. Naruto as usual was shouting across the classroom at… wait he is staring at me? Hinata was about to have a panic attack when she heard the silky voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Most popular male in this school. He was quiet. He was stoic. And in her opinion a jerk. But for some reason ninety nine per cent of the female population was in love with him including the beauty queens Sakura and Ino.

How could she forget? Sasuke just like herself didn't enjoy the attention they got. For two completely different reasons though. Sasuke because of his good looks and her because of her ugly and strange eyes. So Sasuke usually sat at the back of the room alongside her. Not that they ever talked. That would never happen she was the strange mute mouse like girl and he was Mr Popular dubbed the Ice Prince. No they don't talk. Never will or so she thought.

As Naruto walked past her he took to sitting on the Ice Prince's desk. Whilst trying to ignore the banging in her head due to Naruto's very loud voice. She concentrated on reading her book that laid on her desk. Reading was her sanctuary. Saved her from the outside world. Protected her from the demons of life. She enjoyed it very much.

Suddenly the rumbling of her peers quietened down. Suggesting the arrival of a teacher. As she raised her head of blue hair she noticed Iruka sensai at the front of the class room patiently waiting for everyone to take their respective seats so he could move on with class.

Once the class room was settle iruka motioned for everyone to have their English books out and ready to use. Today they were learning about of mice and men. Hinata had no trouble as she knows this book inside out. Throughout class she had to put up with witnessing Sakura and Ino's derogatory comments directed towards herself.

As class went by Hinata found herself becoming engrossed in her work as usual. Blocking out the nasty glares she was receiving from the female population, due to being sat by the Uchiha prince. She wouldn't let such childish nonsense interrupt her study time. Not when she has a father to make proud.

The distinct sound of the bell awoke her from her trance. She looked at the clock and realised that class has ended. After putting all her books in her bag she waited for the popular's to exit the room and then proceeded to her next class.

As she reached her next classroom. She pulled her history book from her bag and set it upon her desk. Sitting on her seat she stared out the window placed next to her desk. It looked like it was going to rain later. Just great this meant she would arrive home soaked. Her father would scold her for not bringing a umbrella. But at least she would be treated to her mother's famous rainy day soup. Oh how she loved that soup. Her mother taught her to make it. Apparently she perfected it but its never the same if you make it yourself.

Snapping out of her trance due to the sound of a heels she raised her head to come face to face with Sakura Haruno. Here it goes again.


	4. On time

"Does it hurt to look in the mirror?" Sakura's voice echoed through her head. What was she supposed to say? She knew she should do or at least say something. Instead of freezing up and giving the pink haired more ammunition to fire at her. C'mon Hinata say something. Just when she felt herself strong enough to reply she noticed the eyes of her peers gawking in on the one sided conversation between her and Sakura. Let's see there is Shikamaru, he looks as though he pities me. Sat next to him was the chubby Chouji. Behind Sakura Hinata saw Ino, Naruto, Sai intently watching the show. Sat in the corner with a clear but it seemed like unwanted view of the current predicament she was in was Sasuke. Other class mates that she couldn't place names to faces also intently watched. It was as if she was in some sort of popular TV drama.

"What cat got your tongue?" she cackled at her joke purposely exaggerating it for attention. At this point the only thing that ran through Hinata's mind was how disappointed her father would be if he knew. In fact she was disappointed in herself for letting Sakura walk all over her.

"I guess that's why they call you mousey" when majority of the class broke in to chuckles and giggles Hinata felt her skin warm up.

"Stop" I managed to spit out not without stuttering though. The cackles and chuckles just increased at my weak attempt of standing up for myself.

"Did you just tell me to stop white eyed freak?" Sakura questioned. At this stage I felt my eyes water and the instinctive need to escape but as I was about the run I hear the stomping footsteps of our History teacher make his way towards us. "Everyone take your seats this instant" a sense of relief washed over me. Kakashi was usually late. I wonder why he came on time today. Well either way I'm not going to question it just be happy he saved me from the pink haired monster.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Kakashi sensai motioned me to come to the front of the class. Curious stares of the students followed me as I made my way down the aisles of unmannered nosy students. I wonder why he wants me?


	5. A Uchihas perspective how strange?

Sasuke's POV

I walked in to Kakashi's class history books in hand and took a seat behind the Hyuuga girl. I usually end up near her. Coincidence.

Just when I was about to scan the history book for any important information I heard Sakura's heels come to a halt ahead of me. If she is here to bug me again I swear to god I will kill her. The girl doesn't understand English. I told her I wasn't interested in her but she won't stop fan girling over me. I hate her. I hate a lot of things.

Just as I was going to raise my head to glare at the strawberry headed witch I hear her speak. So she wasn't coming to me. What a surprise.

"Does it hurt to look in the mirror?" I heard her squawky annoying voice. So she has adopted to picking on the Hyuuga again. How very mature. And why does she have to do it right in front of me I don't like witnessing stuff like this especially not on the timid Hyuuga I'm still human after all.

It looked as though the Hyuuga was frozen with fear. The entire classroom were quiet in anticipation of what will happen between the two girls. Idiots the lot of them. So is that Hyuuga why wont she stand up for herself dammit.

After a few more minutes of Sakura's bitchy comments I hear a small stuttering voice laced in fear "stop" wow. So the Hyuuga said stop not much but at least its something.

The cackles coming from the mouths of my peers threatened to make my ears bleed. As though they enjoyed watching someone in pain. Sakura hadn't stopped just yet.

"Did you just tell me to stop white eyed freak?" I am almost a hundred percent sure the Hyuuga is going to cry. Just when I expected the timid girl to break I heard Kakashi break the confrontation apart. Kakashi is on time for once what's the occasion. That man is never on time.

As he ordered everyone to take their seats he called out for the little Hyuuga to come to the front. She looked anxious as she made her way through the line of students leaving her belongings at her desk she timidly walked towards Kakashi.

The room echoed with whispers from students gossiping and wondering about why Kakashi wants to see the bluenette and for once I was wondering to. How strange.


	6. Of a Broken Heart

Hinata's Pov

As I neared Kakashi sensai I couldn't help but wonder why he wants me. Did I get in trouble? No if there is one thing that I am not it is a trouble causer. Never been in detention. Never been late for assignment. Yep that's just me Hinata Hyuuga goody two shoes.

I couldn't help but notice the unsettling look kakashi sensai was giving me. as if he knows something I don't. Is it about the bullying? I wonder.

As I approached kakashi sensai he put his arm on my shoulder and spoke to me in a hushed tone "Hinata don't worry you are not in any trouble" although this didn't seem to ease my worry. It only served to make me anxious. "Principle Tsunade would like to have a chat with you" ok now I am worried. The principle? Why would she want to talk to me? "hai kakashi sensai" I replied politely. Although kakashi sensai noticed my discomfort. As I walked out the door he told me not to worry.

Walking down the halls to Tsunade sama's office felt like eternity's. I could feel my heart in my throat. I was in a state of worry by the time I arrived at Tsunade sama's office door. I knocked twice and waited patiently until I heard Tsunade's voice tell me to enter. I obeyed.

Once I entered in to the modern looking office I saw Tsunade stand. Behind her I noticed the schools councillor Shizune. Why would Tsunade sama and Shizune sensai want to speak to me nothing was making sense I felt confused, nervous and concerned about the situation I've found myself in.

"Hinata darling please take a seat" Tsunade motioned for me to sit on the leather seat placed opposite the large windows. I sat on the seat as Shizune sat next to me and Tsunade across from me.

"Hinata chan how have you been?" Shizune questioned. "fine thank you Shizune sensai" once again that same unsettling look Kakashi sensai held upon his face showed itself on Tsunade sama and Shizune sensai's faces.

"Hinata honey we tell you something" Tsunade's voice held sorrow what was it she wanted to tell me. I wanted to know but at the same time I equally didn't want to know for now I knew whatever it was it was bad.

"Gomen Hinata chan but this morning your mother and father were involved in a motor accident" Shizunes voice echoed throughout the room.

My throat went dry and I felt dizzy. I didn't hear her right.

"Excuse me?" my voice cracked slights as i questioned as if I didn't hear what she said to me.

"Hinata sweetheart your parents passed away this morning" Tsunade explained

At those words I felt my whole body slip in to despair. A waterfall of tears burst out of my cursed eyes. My head felt heavy and my heart felt broken. No it didn't feel broken, it was broken.


	7. I stopped caring right?

Sasuke POV

Kakashi spoke quietly to the short girl. She spoke back and then proceeded to leave the classroom. Wondering what was going on I noticed the Hyuuga left her belongings here tch stupid girl.

Kakashi turned back to the class as the door closed behind the now absent Hyuuga "Class stop with the whispering" ah so Kakashi noticed the whispering students.

"Kakashi sensai why did Hyuuga san get sent out of class?" the nosy red head Karin asked.

"Yeah kakashi sensai why? It's not fair we have to stay here and listen to you blab on about history and she gets free period" Sakura added. Kakashi gave her a unamused look and replied to her whines "I can assure you Sakura and Karin. You would not want to be in Hinata's shoes at the moment."

"Why sensai?" the dobe questioned as usual he couldn't keep his flap shut. "we deserve to know" he added. A chorus of yes's and why kakashi followed after Naruto's stupid comment.

"Very well then class. You would like to know by any means you have a right to know" suddenly everyone became quiet. "Hinata Hyuuga's family met with tragedy this morning" I felt my blood go cold. Because those same words were spoken of my family.

"what do you mean sensai?" Naruto once again questioned. "Hinata's parents died this morning in a car accident. I expect you all to behave appropriately around her and support her. She will need every bit of help she can get. Even a simple hello will help." Kakashi suddenly stopped and sent an icy glare towards Sakura "And I expect that you will not add further to her pain" Sakura just stayed quiet.

I felt for her. Right at this moment Tsunade must be breaking the bad news. She is probably crying, weeping. She will most likely loose all hope. Somehow thinking of this made me hurt. Like a jab in the gut. I felt sick. I felt like I needed to be there for her. But why? I don't care? I stopped caring when my family died. Right?


	8. What you cannot describe

You simply cannot describe the feeling I am currently feeling. It's like a black hole opens up inside you. It sucks everything in. everything positive anyway happiness, joy, hope, pride everything. All that's left is despair, despondency, trepidation and hollowness.

I felt my self-slipping in to unconsciousness as my body quaked to the distress that was covering me like a blanket. I heard what seemed like the distant voices of Tsunade and Shizune fretting over my body. I felt Tsunade's trained hands check my pulse and then everything went blank.

I opened my sore eyes and noticed I was in the nurse's room. Everything came flooding back. My parents. Otosan? Okaasan? Are you really gone? Did you really leave me? why? I sat in the dim lit room silently crying.

All my life I'v been very close to my parents. My Okaasan, my mother. She was the gentlest caring person anyone could come across. Otosan would say, that is why he fell in love with her. Throughout my life I've never had many friends. So my mother was my best friend. My father was my hero. I wanted to make them proud. I wanted to thank them for caring for me even when I was blind. Even when I needed help moving from one room to another. Even when I was useless. They still cared. I never did thank them. I never told them how grateful I was that I had them as parents. Father will never see my academic accomplishments... any accomplishments. He will never be able to tell me he was proud of me. He will never witness the bright future he tells me I have. I'm all alone. All alone, on my own, alone.

If I keep saying it maybe it will stop hurting. Maybe.

**A.N- This story is in process i pride myself in being fast at updating oh yes a shout out to **xXYour DoomXx **Thanks for the review and yeah there is usually a cliffhanger sorry about that hehe :D well iv updated since then and I plan to continue updating until its finished as iv got holidays atm so im totally free to live in heaven! lol anyways if you havent reviewed please do constructive criticism is always welcome remember this is my first story so i do appreciate it ~ Thanks from Fara chan aka Hyuugalove **


	9. Wondering

Class went on without many disturbances. Kakashi sensei didn't seem in the mood for any trouble to day. Neither was I to be honest. My head keeps bringing me back to the Hyuuga girl.

Sakura and the rest of her annoying pets haven't said much since Kakashi's little speech. Good because if she decided to say something about the Hyuuga's family I don't think I would be able to hold back from killing her. The world would be a better place.

Lesson came to an end and the students were filling out in to the corridors. I heard my name being called. "Sasuke hang back for a minute" that was kakashi. I wonder what we wants. Damn im doing a lot of wondering today. I don't like it.

"hm" Kakashi is giving me the 'you need to speak more' look. Like hell I will. "Bring Hinata's stuff to the medical room. You're the only one I trust not the do something I wouldn't do" to be honest I do not want to do this. Get involved whatsoever with the Hyuuga. See her face after being told. I wonder will she have hollow eyes like me now. Tch wondering again.

I grabbed the girls stuff. Her bag is very heavy what has she got in here a dead body? How the hell does that small timid mouse like girl lug this to school every day? Before leaving I get a late slip of Kakashi and head towards the medical room.

Hinata's POV

You know in fairs. There is those funky houses? That changes the way everything looks? And plays tricks on your mind? Well my entire world is currently a funky house.

As I lay on the very unconfutable bed. All I can think of is my parents. Everything reminds me of them. What would they do in this situation? My parents were both strong people. I'm sure they would have survived this. But I am not strong. Will I survive this?

The crack of the door opening surrounded the room. I bolted my head straight up to see who entered the room Fearing it to be Sakura or Ino. Oh god please don't let it be them.

**A.N~Hello peoples! how are you? good. that's good. well anywas i hope you like my story and i do try to be fast at updating and stuff. next chapter will be the first interaction between Sasuke and Hinata so i am looking forward to that. and thanks **xXYour DoomXx **for pointing out my mistake with sensei. when your not Japanese it's easy to make spelling mistakes with Japanese words hehe :D well il make sure to correct that in future writing! Thanks everyone it means a lot. More reviews and stuff welcome to all! ~ Fara chan aka Hyuugalove**


	10. The cracked smile

She was sat on the bed in the medical room. She looked lifeless. Did I look like that too? Most likely.

She jumps and looks in my direction. Fear evident in her gaze. "Hyuuga" I say hiding any sort of comfort most would have in this situation. And most of all no pity. I know how much I hated the looks of pity they would give me. it disgusted me. I didn't need there pity. Not now not ever.

"Uchiha san" her throat sounds scratchy as if she hasn't drank any water in a while. Not that I care tch. "Kakashi told me to bring your stuff here" she then noticed the bag in my hand. The look of confusion is now gone from her face. "Thank you Uchiha san" and then she smiles.

That's what got me. The smile. How can she smile after what happened. I haven't smiled since my parent's death yet this pathetic Hyuuga mouse smiles hours later.

I suppose I was angry at her smile. Or maybe even jealous not that I would never admit it. I needed to know. "How can you smile after what happened to you?" I questioned. Suddenly her face seemed to have drowned in grief. Her eyes looked hollow and broken, much like mine. And her smile vanished. As if I opened Pandora's Box.

Me, Sasuke Uchiha I don't regret much. I don't regret that I never talk in class. That I am rude towards all the girls in class that try to flirt with me. I don't regret that I do not eat ramen. Don't regret beating the dobe up all those years ago. The only things I regret is anything to do with my family. Like for example I regret not dyeing in that house fire with my family.

But for the first time since my family's death I regret something. I regret questioning the Hyuuga about her smile. I wished I hadn't, but what is worse is the only thing I've ever wished for is the reversal of the death of my family. What has this Hyuuga girl done to me?

"Ano Uchiha san how do you know?" her voice was quivering. "Kakashi sensei" I replied. Not beating around the bush. "When I was little my mother told me story about a little hime who lost her family"

What's she talking about? For some reason I want to listen to what she has to say. Most people I would have walked away by now. There is something about this Hyuuga.

"She was perceived as weak, they would ostracize her because of her fragile composure. But when her mother and father were killed. This week girl had to take over the throne"

At this point I could hear the sadness, hurt and hollowness in her voice. "The hime took over the throne and defeated her enemies." She paused, took a deep breath and continued "she won because she hid her weaknesses behind a smile"

After her story I felt as though I had to say something. Anything. That's when it hit me.

"Life is not a fairytale Hyuuga"


	11. My resolve

"Life is not a fairytale Hyuuga"

Yes he was right. I know this more than anyone. But what is he suggesting? That I just give up? That I should never smile again?

No. this is not what my father would want. Not what my mother would want. They always prompted me to smile. To see the good in life. They would be disappointed in me if I just gave up. I won't give up. I will show them all that I can be strong, I will not let people walk all over me anymore.

"If that is the way you want to look at life Uchiha san, then it's your own downfall"

The look on his face. He was surprised. Surprised that for the first time I stood up for myself. In all honesty I was surprised by myself. I will change, change to make my family proud.

Somehow after I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't let people walk all over me anymore, for my family. I felt better. It didn't fix the hole in my heart but more of a heavy weight lifted off me. I could breathe again.

"Thank you Uchiha san" he looks confused. I don't blame him either. He must think I am crazy.

Sasuke's POV

She seemed as though she was thinking of something. Whilst she was in deep thought I took in her features. Her small button nose and pink lips contrasted with her pale face framed by blue bangs. She seemed so young, much younger than I. The most captivating part of her face were her eyes. The eyes that were subject to so much bullying and negative comments. The eyes that once couldn't see. Eyes that I felt like I was drowning in.

Suddenly her facial expression showed determination and strong resolve. She spoke with that same determination laced within her voice.

"if that is the way you want to look at life Uchiha san, then it's your own downfall"

Shocked, is the only way to describe it. I was shocked. Out of all those days I witnessed the Hyuuga be bullied, picked on, pushed around never did she speak back with such conviction and strength.

"Thank you Uchiha san" confusion and more confusion is all I had. Why would she thank me?

That's when I realized what she was thanking me for.

Something I did or said must have helped her come to her resolve. A strong and determined resolve for sure. And whatever it is it gave her strength to stand up for herself. And for some unknown reason I felt pride. Pride that somehow I helped give her this strength. Why? I do not know. How? I don't know that either.

But I was proud. Proud of the mouse of a class mate. Proud that this small girl was able to finally stand up for herself.

**A.N~ Hi everyone! hope you like my story so far. It's very hard writing for sasuke because he is a very hard character to work with. i find it easier with Hinata because i can relate to her personality. being shy and all hehe any yeah **xXYour DoomXx **Hinata's backpack problem was inspired by my own backpack problems haha. and wow that heavy i feel your pain! its the worst ever especially on certain days when i have to bring extra books. And Thanks for following and reviewing my story means a lot 3 Thanks ~ Fara Chan Aka Hyuugalove **


	12. Ohayo

Sasuke's POV

It's been a week since I have seen her around. Since that day in the nurse's office. What has she done to me? I can't stop thinking of her. Her face, her hair, her eyes. Ugh

She must be suffering so badly. Adjusting to living alone. All alone. That's the worst part. Waking up to emptiness. And returning home to emptiness. It exactly how I am currently living.

Hinata's POV

It has been a week since my parent's death. Their funeral has come and gone. I told myself I would work through this. Be strong for my parents. But everyone needs time to grieve right? Well that's the excuse I have given to myself.

If my father were here he wouldn't be happy. Missing a whole week of school. He would say something like 'Hinata I am disappointed, you are a beautiful and intelligent flower but every flower needs a sun to bloom. School and education is that sun. Embrace your future child, and don't miss school'

Sometimes her father would remind her strangely of Guy sensei. Well they were childhood friends after all. Maybe Guy sensei's weird but oddly inspiring behaviour rubbed off on him.

Well no more lazing about at home. It's lonely and cold here anyway. Besides Home is not the same without mother and father.

Preparing herself for the day, the hoodie clad young teen made her way to school. So what if she was early she needed to get out of that house.

Normal POV

Once the young bluenette arrived at her high school she made her way to the school roof to prepare herself for the gruelling day ahead. Honestly all her high school bullies cant hurt her any more. After all you can't break the broken.

She sat on a makeshift seat that overlooked the grassy fields that surrounded her school. So quiet, so alone, so…

"Hyuuga" Sasuke's masculine voice broke the girl's thoughts before she snapped her head towards the source.

Sasuke noted the flash of shock and then confusion on the young girls face, before her timid 'mouse-like' voice was heard albeit barely.

"Ohayo Uchiha san, what brings you here so early"

**A.N Hey trustee readers how are you? **

**_'we are all mad because you haven't updated since Christmas like you said you would'_ -_-**

**Okay Okay you got me there. So here's the chiz I had theses exams... Then I got a case of writers block for this story. Notice my updates of one shots and sequels. Thanks for those who reviewed them btw! and if you havent why the chocolate fudge are you still here and not reviewing them at this very moment in time. Lmfao I am joking you all have your rights not the review if you dont want to... *Birds chirp* Yeah well anyway sorry for the short chapter I will try my best to update soon and like make it a long one for all my readers out there. **

**Love you all! 3**

**Oh and hope you like the new chapter!**

**Review and blah blah you get the point.**


	13. Its a pride thing

**Hey before you read I just want to warn you that in this chapter there is a few cursing coming from Sasuke. So if you do not want to read any swear words then leave, although the words aren't that bad its only use of the f*** word. Thanks for reading.**

"Tch I usually come early, to avoid fan-girls" Sasuke replied, as he sat down next to the bluenette on the makeshift seat.

The sun shone brightly on the teens as they sat together in silence, Hinata was mulling over why the stoic Uchiha thought her presence wasn't as bad as his 'fan-girls' presence. Sakura was a fan-girl after all, and she was really pretty. Any guy would die to be near her. So why not Sasuke? What's so different about him?

Whilst the timid teen mulled over the reasons why someone so perfect like Sasuke would want to sit with her, the subject of her thoughts was also deep in his own thoughts.

Her presence was strangely comforting to him. Maybe it was because she was the one person that could say I understand what you're going through and really mean it. Tch not that he needed anyone to understand.

What got under his skin more than anything was when people said 'I understand' no they fucking didn't understand. Just because there mother grounded them, or their father was angry at them doesn't mean they know how he feels. It wasn't even close.

Strangely he wanted to make conversation with her. Usually he is content with silence, but not with her. He felt like he needed to say something anything, he felt stupid.

Never has he lost his composure in situations like this. But here and now with her he felt it slipping. What the hell? Why am I even bothered?

Fine if it means so much to my inner conscious then I may as well say something. I am probably just sick. Well at least that's what he convinced himself.

He pondered on what he could say that wouldn't sound stupid or irrelevant. Because usually he hated people who spoke about irrelevant stuff and he certainly didn't want to become one of them… like Sakura ugh.

"There is a nice view from here"

The sound of a masculine voice broke Hinata from her thoughts. Realising that voice belonged to Sasuke and he was actually trying to make conversation with her. The young teen blushed before replying.

"Hai Uchiha san, uhm I like to come here to think, it makes me feel like I am on top of the world"

For some reason he found himself glad she didn't reply with just a 'hai' this would have been indirectly saying to him 'I don't want to speak with you' and he is not sure his pride could have handled that.

He heard her giggle to herself after she told him she feels on top of the world. And boy did he want to hear it again. Strangely when he heard her giggle he felt a warmness in the pit of his stomach. It felt good like when you're hungry for a long time and suddenly get to eat. And just like that he found himself yearning for her laughter some more.

"Do you usually come up here before school?" he questioned

"Hai, I like to come up here too mentally prepare myself for day" the mousey teen blushed. Feeling strangely proud at herself for opening up to the Uchiha. It felt good and she didn't want this to stop… whatever this was.

"Mhm" humming in agreement Sasuke suddenly had the urge to hear her say his name. Not just Uchiha san.

"Sasuke" the stoic teen stated.

He saw the bluenette stare at him in bemusement unconsciously noting how her unique coloured eyes sparkled in the sunshine, he elaborated on his last comment.

"Call me Sasuke, not Uchiha san. You make me seem old" smirking at the timid girls blush, he felt slightly proud for putting it on her. And for some unknown reason that warmth in his stomach returned.

"Hai Sasuke but you can call me Hinata, after all that is my name too, besides I am younger than you"

He felt his face stretch in to a smile. But this time he knew why. This girl. The only girl that could ever understand him, was just too cute for words. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he thought that her shy and awkward demeanour was adorable, and the way warmth embraces her voice in a way unique to only her. He found it just so cute. And he was finally admitting this to himself. Not that he is going the pursue her. After all he was a Uchiha, Uchihas don't pursue things. He has his pride to think about!.

He heard a quiet gasp escape from the young teen next to him. turning his attention towards the girl he noticed a pouty expression spread across her face, she was staring at her tiny fingers.

Slightly puzzled as to why she was staring at her finger that was at the moment directly in front of her face, the bluenette noticed him staring and blushed once again before explaining.

"Ah gomen I was stung by a wasp" slightly pouting Sasuke couldn't help notice the unshed tears in her eyes and could only think one thing.

'Fuck his pride'

**A.N Hey people thanks for the review I appreciate it allot. I have a update well you already know that otherwise you wouldn't be reading this so I guess well that was stupid of me to state but still…. Anywayyyss Thanks soo much for reading and let me know if you thought this chapter was good? Bad? Boring? Eventful? Crazy? Weird? Alien? Wait alien what?**

**Let me know by clicking on the review button… yeah that one right there, go on little one. Come to mama…. And review  
Thanks everyone you're the best I am here for my readers always remember that and it means a lot to me knowing you take time out of your lives to help me progress as a writer by giving me constructive criticism on my writing. I love you all and wish you a merry merry umm day.**


	14. Feelings

_**Last time on Optic Light**_

_**He heard a quiet gasp escape from the young teen next to him. turning his attention towards the girl he noticed a pouty expression spread across her face, she was staring at her tiny fingers.**_

_**Slightly puzzled as to why she was staring at her finger that was at the moment directly in front of her face, the bluenette noticed him staring and blushed once again before explaining. **_

"_**Ah gomen I was stung by a wasp" slightly pouting Sasuke couldn't help notice the unshed tears in her eyes and could only think one thing.**_

'_**Fuck his pride'**_

Her finger still stung quite badly. She was trying not to show to pain in front of Sasuke. He might think she is acting like a baby after all it is just a wasp sting. But gosh was it painful.

She felt Sasuke shift next to her. She vaguely wondered if he was leaving her. The thought sent a sharp feeling through her heart. She didn't want him to leave.

Closing her eyes. She tried her best to suppress the tears. She was a emotional wreck and she felt as though if he left now, because he thought she was a cry baby she would become just that. She would cry. She thought she had gotten over this stage in life. So why?

Suddenly she felt a strong fingers wrap around her sore finger. Opening her eyes with a gasp she realised Sasuke never left. She felt her all too familiar blush paint her face once again, her heartbeat sped up and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Then he did something she would never expect. He brought her small, bright red and sore finger a few inches from his mouth. And softly blew on it.

Hinata's blush intensified if that was possible. Here she is sat on the roof, with Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular and wanted boy in school and he is actually… caring for me?

She could be mistaken but she could swear she saw concern, amusement and something else flicker across the mysterious Uchiha's face.

To him her fingers felt so small. But he couldn't deny the fact that they fit perfectly in his. As he blew softly on to tiny girls tiny fingers he studied her face. There was that blush again and along with it the strange feeling in his stomach almost like he wants to move his head forward and…

'Stop! I am getting too far ahead of myself now. Even if that's what I want it's definitely not what she wants. She deserves better. I care for her I admit that but I don't want her hurt.' he felt unworthy of holding her tiny delicate fingers in his hands. He realised that his hands were so much bigger than hers, he could accidently hurt her so easily. That scared him to death.

Not many things scared the Uchiha. Much like how he hasn't felt guilty about anything since his families death neither has he felt scared. This girl seems to bring out these emotions in him. The ones he locked up so many years ago.

For some reason he liked it. Like he could finally be human again around her. But he wouldn't pursue her. Not because of pride but because he didn't want to taint her beauty. She was so beautiful and innocent and he was scared that his very presence would change that. He was scared for the first time since his families' death.

But he needed to get out of here. If he spent any more time with the timid hyuuga he doesn't think he will be able to control himself. Spending time with her would only lead himself to do stupid and irreversible things. If he hasn't already done so.

Suddenly Hinata felt him drop her hand as if it burnt him. The look on his face changed from concerned to stoic. Once again that feeling of dread plummeted up her throat. But she assured herself Sasuke wasn't going to leave. There at least friends now… right? 

The Uchiha's cold and emotionless voice flooded in her ears "Im leaving now Hyuuga"

'Why did he call me Hyuuga I thought we were friends now? He was concerned for me I know he was so why?'

Once she broke from her thoughts she realised that Sasuke had left. Unconsciously admitting to herself that she likes Sasuke, not in a platonic way. The young teen sighed to herself.

Sighing once again before she stood, she checked the time before making her way to her classroom. School is starting now… the joy.

**A.N Hey people thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Thank you readers for the reviews. You are what keeps me motivated! **

**Atykka **

**Adri-Swan**

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress**

**Lindylinn**

**xXYour DoomXx**

**Holmesfreak1412**

**Lots of Love Hyuugalove **


	15. Avoidance

I sat in the back of the class room while Kakashi sensei went on about something. To be honest I tuned him out long ago. Sasuke was sat near the front. I haven't spoken to him since this morning. It seems as if he is trying to avoid me.

I mean every time I see him in the halls he turns the opposite direction. When we make eye contact he quickly redirects his gaze. When he was at his locker (which is conveniently close to mine) he called out to others around him, knowing I wouldn't approach him whilst in a crowd.

Sasuke Uchiha is having a strange effect on me. I am the shy, timid, quiet and understanding Hinata. I don't normally feel frustrated, it's not in my nature. But right now I feel very frustrated.

I bonded with him this morning. I know I did. And I realised he is more than meets the eye. I sort of hoped I had made a friend. Maybe even something more. But at the very least someone I could rely on. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to be there for me when I needed them most.

What did I do wrong Sasuke? Is it that you're just ashamed to be seen in public with me? Is that it?

I feel so confused I just want answers. Making up my mind I decided that after Kakashi sensei's class has ended I will confront him. That's the best way. It is time I started getting more confident anyway I promised myself and my parents that. I will do it!

God… it is so hard to avoid her. Her eyes, her smile, her aura, her everything is just, everywhere.

It's like everywhere I look she is there. Just asking for me to break my composure and just hold her, I don't know what has gotten in to me. Uchiha's don't stoop this low but I clearly have.

she is worth it though. If only I knew that she wouldn't be hurt with me. But she would be, she clearly doesn't want to be with me so I am not going to hurt her by forcing her. It's best that she is not stained by my darkness anyway… Yes it is best this way, maybe if I keep telling myself this I will eventually believe it.

The bell rang signalling the end of lesson, and all the students stood gathering their belongings before heading towards lockers. Hinata made her way through the crowd towards Sasuke. Her small frame not helping her amongst a crowd of rowdy teens.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't notice the object of his affections try to catch up to him. He knew she would be unsuccessful though, her tiny frame and timid behaviour gets you nowhere in high school. Increasing his speed he left the school grounds and head home. 'tch what a stressful day' but then he smirked at the frustrated expression Hinata wore while trying to catch up to him. He couldn't deny how undeniably cute she was, frustrated or otherwise.

Where was he? She couldn't find him anywhere! She looked around and realised she had lost him sighing she decided that she would confront him tomorrow.

The timid teen made her way to her locker. The school had become quiet now. Most students had gone home. She couldn't deny how creepy it seemed at this time. All the time she wasted on searching for Sasuke she hadn't realised that it was nearly dark outside. Hurrying a bit the teen put her books in her bag and made her way towards the exit. Her social worker was coming today to see how she was, she had better hurry home. As she was approaching the exit she heard something she wished she hadn't.

"going somewhere?"


	16. Not being with her is hurting her more

"Going somewhere?"

The last time she picked on me was, well the day my parents… before I could finish that thought I felt a sharp pang in my chest. 'No I will be strong, I won't let her walk all over me. Remember your conversation with Sasuke, Hinata? Well you meant what you said right!'

"Shitsurei Sakura san but I have to leave" I spoke successfully without stuttering, but all I got in return was the loud and squeaky cackles of Sakura Haruno.

"And I care because?" The pink haired bully questioned

"You don't think I forgot about you did you? You were just lucky I was busy with cheerleading practice."

Well I guess that explains my Sakura free day. It was nice while it lasted.

"Im leaving now Sakura san" I replied before moving towards the exit, but before I knew it she had grabbed my hair and thrown me towards the lockers… damn that girl is strong.

My head had been hit pretty badly. I think I am bleeding. Feeling slightly dizzy I stood and gazed towards Sakura. She was wearing an evil smirk.

"You think just because she got a new attitude I will just forget about you Hyuuga hmm?"

Ok now I was starting to get really scared. I knew she was mean and a bully but she rarely resorted to violence.

"So you like Sasuke kun?"

'What! How did she know? Oh hang on do I like him? Yes… no I mean! Ugh'

"Ano Sakura san gomen but I don't know what you're talking about" oh god my nose is bleeding

"Don't play dumb with me Hyuuga, I saw the eyes you were giving him, you were practically ogling him all day"

She walked closer to me until she was directly in front of me. I felt her grab my jaw with her very strong fingers. I could feel a bruise forming there. Just what I needed.

She brought her lips close to my ears and spoke, in what I could only describe as a sadistic tone.

"If I see you near my Sasuke kun… I will kill you" she then let go of my jaw and strutted towards the exit as if she was on a catwalk. I just sat there in silence trying my best to hold back the tears.

Once I arrived home there was a note on the door. Apparently my social worker had come and gone. Mhm her name is Kurenai. The note said that she will come again some other time.

I went to retrieve my first aid kit and fix up my face. I am going to be nursing a big bruise tomorrow. Jeez

The sound of his alarm awoke him from his slumber. He raised his head and checked the time. 'hn better get ready for school'

Sasuke had a shower and ate breakfast before putting his jacket on and leaving the house. He opened the door to a blanket of snow. 'hn to be expected it is winter after all'

He trudged through the snow on his way to school with only one thing in mind. 'I wonder what she is doing'

Approaching the hospital like building Sasuke made his way towards his locker the sound of rusty metal surrounded him as he opened it to place his books in.

The school corridors were becoming ingested with tumultuous teens. Oh how he hated school.

Still at his locker he caught sight of velvety midnight hair. And immediately knew who the owner was. As if sensing his eyes she turned her head. Eyes immediately locked, but before he could re-direct his gaze he caught sight of her bruised jaw and swollen cheeks.

'what the fuck happened to her?' suddenly he felt anger surge through him. The instinctive need to protect her was coursing through his veins. He was fucking going to find out what happened to her one way or another.

I was on my way to my locker when our eyes connected. For a minute I thought he was just going to look another way and ignore he even saw me. But he didn't. He studied my face and a look of anger washed over him. 'Why is he staring?' suddenly I realised that my face resembles that of a clown. Swollen and bruised because of Sakura… and now Sasuke is angry. Does this mean he cares? 'Don't let him fool you Hinata he made you think he cared the other day as well'

Suddenly I saw Sasuke make his way over to me. His tall and masculine frame forcing others out of his way. Anger still showed on his face. Wait is he angry because of me? did I do something wrong? Is he going to hurt me?

I suddenly felt myself fearing him. Again deep inside I knew it was a irrational fear, a bit like my fear of spiders. But what can I say I am a coward.

I felt his hands grab my arm and lead me to an empty class room. Well at least know I can ask him why has he been avoiding me right?

Suddenly his strong masculine voice broke me from my stupor.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

Okay know I am scared. What if I tell him and he gets angry at me for letting it happen? Will he be disappointed in me? I can't tell him.

"gomen but… ano its none of your business" I spoke successfully without that god awful stutter. I soon found my fear slowly being replaced by frustration. One minute he cares the next he doesn't even acknowledge me. What's up with this!

She told me it was none of my business. I was surprised I genuinely expected her to tell me. But I won't let this pass. She will tell me and I will teach that person a lesson.

I stepped closer to her. I didn't like the fact that she feared me but I had to find out who did this to her.

"Tell me Hinata" I said slowly as if to show how serious I am. She replied in a way I never expected.

"You know what Uchiha san. I am sick of you. One minute your hot, the next your cold. You can't just keep treating me like this. I thought you were my friend, maybe even more. But one thing I knew was that you had become a special to me. But then you go and ignore me all day as if speaking to me would burn you. I don't know what I did to make you treat me like this. I really don't!"

By this stage tears had built up on the edges of each of her eyes ready to fall. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I am special to her? Me? I couldn't believe it. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe being with her won't hurt her after all. Because all I know is not being with her is hurting her more.

Before I could reply to her, the bell had rung signalling the next lesson. She looked up at me, our eyes locked as if to say we would continue this conversation later on. Before we made our ways to our separate classrooms.


	17. Commotion

**A.N Before we move on people I just want to say that I have the entire story planned out in my head. The ending and everything, I have officially recovered from writers block. Only think now is finding the time to actually sit down and write it. The best I can do is get small intervals in my hectic timetable to sit down and write small chapters. Don't hate me for the small chapters I know I should make it longer but if the chapters were longer there would be less chance I get to finish them successfully and upload them. So sorry! **

**We are nearing the end now. I wouldn't say the next few chapters but the storyline is more than halfway. I'm not sure how many more chapters the rest will take but I really hope you like it. I am planning on making a sequel if I get a chance. But most likely will only be a oneshot. **

**Either way thanks for the continuing love and support from my trusty readers and reviewers! Xx I love ya all! I wouldn't be here without ya *Sweat drop* 'Duhh'**

Before I could reply to her, the bell had rung signalling the next lesson. She looked up at me, our eyes locked as if to say we would continue this conversation later on. Before we made our ways to our separate classrooms.

'I cant believe I just said that! Am I crazy' Hinata's thoughts were on nothing but the stoic Uchiha while she was sprinting to her next class room. Science with Ebisu, she always hated that class Ebisu sensei had this problem, he would always forget her.

Whilst she ran to the science building, she could smell the distinct aroma of chocolate cake, coming from the students studying cooking and baking. Oh what she wouldn't give for some chocolate cake right now.

As the timid teen made her way in to her class she opted to pick a seat in the back row. Naruto is in her science class and he always tends to make a mess. After all Naruto and dangerous chemicals just don't mix. And she would rather stay out of the commotion.

As class began Ebisu assigned partners. Just her luck she was assigned Sakura as her partner. 'just great'

"Well well Hyuuga looks like we are partners" Sakura's voice cut through her ears like a knife to butter.

If the timid teen had more condfidence she would have probably said something like 'way to state the obvious Einstein' but she didn't so she opted for…

"Hai it seems that way"

'Just don't let her get to you Hinata'

As class went on everything seemed fine. Sakura's behaviour was pleasantly surprising to say the least. Not once had she try to burn the Hyuuga with the acidic chemicals, or force her to do all the work on her own. 'Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would be'

Suddenly Naruto's loud voice broke through the class room. Startling Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Ebisu senseiiiiii! We have run out of chemical pots we need more!"

"mhm yes Naruto it seems that way. We need a few more. Who would be so kind as to grab a few from the supply closet?"

Before I could register the request Ebisu sensei had made. Sakura volunteered for us to go and get the supplies from the supply closet. At this point a feeling of dread built up in my stomach. As far as I know Sakura, she has never been one to offer help to teachers or students. So what has changed? Oh god I need to stop thinking so negative, besides if she tries something sensei will notice… right?

Sasuke POV

I won't lie, I was distracted. Ever since Hinata said that I was special to her. Well let's just say I am happy. Which is amazing for me. The last time I was happy was well 5 years ago, before the fire.

I guess this means she likes me, the same way I like her. I am not a coward, I will tell her after school today and if she tells me she doesn't want us to be… anything then I guess I will respect her wishes. Yeah it's a plan.

**A.N A shoutout to Lindylinn, BekotaTheMonsterHuntress and Adri-swan for reviewing loads of times. You make me feel like you are actually interested in my story! 'Feels good to be appreciated' *Giggles***

**Also I would reply to you but I cant cuz I don't think you have a account or something along those lines… **

**Thanks for the Review Sazu-Hime, don't be ashamed just be what you are now… a great reader and reviewer! Hehe *Hugs* for the awesome review and hey thanks for being understanding. I dedicate this chapter especially for you ^.^ **

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!  
**

'**Watch this space' *giggles***


	18. Fire in our hearts

**A.N *drum roll* be prepared… lots of action in this chapter! Hope You like. Don't forget to review for me! love ya! **

**And if you haven't already check out my Art, on Deviantart. I'm not the best but I try! **

The school corridors had never felt this small for the tiny Hyuuga. Sakura skipped on slightly ahead seemingly chirpy. Hinata knew otherwise, she knew Sakura's behaviour could do a three sixty in seconds. Sakura was a very unstable person. And Hinata was about to find out the hard way.

Approaching the supply closet the pink head turned around, in a blink of an eye the petite Hyuuga was smashed against the wall, locked in place by the Haruno's signature strength.

"I thought I warned you about my man Hyuuga" Sakura hissed

Heart thumping a mile a hour the Hyuuga could only splutter out remarks such as…

"s..s..sorry"

"Tch stuttering, well I will teach you a lesson. One you wont forget so as to remind you who the queen bee is around here capicé?"

"Gomen b..b..but I wasn't near Sasuke san" Hinata replied stutter evident

"Oh don't lie to me Hyuuga, I saw you and Sasuke kun getting cosy in the classroom"

Gasping in shock, Hinata realised she must have seen them earlier. God could her luck get any worse. Actually it could and it is…

Grabbing the Hyuuga by her hair the violent cherry blossom shoved her head first in to the supply closet. Slamming the door shut behind her the pink head made her way back to the classroom.

Pain shot through the timid teen's head, unconsciously noting the blood on her hands the hyuuga fainted unaware off what was going to happen next.

Sasuke POV

Class was still ongoing, his sensei was going on about something that he already knew. That was the problem with being a genius. School becomes a drag.

Still he couldn't help but feel thankful for school. After all if it wasn't for school he would never had met Hinata. She sure was something else.

If he was Naruto or Lee he would proclaim loudly that he was in love with her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her stutter, her awkward yet adorable attitude… just in love with everything about her.

But he wasn't Naruto or Lee so he wouldn't shout it out for the world to hear. He wouldn't tell her. He would wait, wait till he could really show her. Because you know what they say seeing is believing. And by god did he want her to believe him.

Class went on seemingly uneventful, about an hour before the end of his class is when a series of events would occur. Changing a lot of things.

Sasuke was still immersed in his thoughts of the young Hyuuga when he noticed a distinct smell of fire. God how he hated that smell. 'someone must of burnt their food in food tech class'

The Uchiha assumed that a stupid student had made a trivial mistake and burnt their food. He was right and he was wrong to a certain extent.

Breaking his train of thought that was leading on a one way track towards a certain Hyuuga, was the distinctive sound of his sensei.

"class stay seated while I go check where that smell is coming from"

Whilst his sensei left the room, his peers started to mumble with each other. Gossiping and other stuff that was a waste of his time.

Seconds before his sensei returned to the class room the echoing sound of a fire alarm filled his ears. Jolting him in to awareness.

"Okay class in single files towards the fire NOW!"

"Sensei is the just a practice fire drill?" The read head Karin questioned.

Normally when most girls, except Hinata of course. Spoke Sasuke would block them out. But not this time. This time he listened intently, as did the rest of his peers.

"No class this is not a drill, we need to evacuate immediately"

This got Sasuke, suddenly becoming paranoid about the safety of Hinata. He realised there was no need. She was a student, her sensei would ensure she evacuated the building along with the rest of the school… still he couldn't help but have this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Much like the one he had that day. The day his life changed forever. The day his family died.

Soon the whole school was evacuated, including Sasuke. The absence of fire department was stressing staff out. At the moment there was a forest fire in the town across so the fire department were very busy.

In the duration of a ten minutes the fire seemed to have spread, so did the feeling in Sasuke's stomach. Feeling the need to reassure himself he took a look around to locate the timid bluenette. No sign.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?' Sakura only remembered the prank she played on the timid Hyuuga once she had been evacuated from the burning building. She didn't like that skanky Hyuuga but even she didn't want the poor girl to die. Especially if it was her fault. She would be responsible!

Feeling her throat go dry she contemplated what to do. If she told her sensei she would be in some serious trouble. On the other hand if she didn't tell anyone Hinata would die.

By this stage the pink haired teen felt the tears burn the edges of her eyes. She felt her face go numb and throat hurt from how dry it felt.

Freaking out the pinkette noticed her crush and motivation behind her actions. 'Sasuke'

**A.N Kyahh I bet you hate me now for the cliff hanger? Oh well don't worry I will try and update asap! **

**And in the mean time check out my art : **


	19. I am strong enough to save her

**A.N *drum roll more action people! Sorry for the previous cliff hanger. Don't blame me ne? blame my crazy and hectic schedule! :)**

**Previously on optic light**

Freaking out the pinkette noticed her crush and motivation behind her actions. 'Sasuke'

**Continued!**

Sakura could feel the pressure building up inside of her. She knew she had to tell someone, and she knows who that someone is. 'oh god Sasuke please don't hate me'

The closer she got to Sasuke, the more she could feel her tears slide. She knew what she did was stupid. And she regretted it now, she didn't want the Hyuuga to die.

The pinkette approached her crush, failing to stop her tears from sliding she couldn't hold back her sobs.

When he saw the pinkette he couldn't help but internally groan. She never leaves him alone, she probably just wants to use this time to flirt with him.

His thoughts were cut short once he noticed the tears sliding down her face. Her whole body shook with sobs. Immediately he felt as though something wasn't quite right.

"S..s…sasuke " adopting the Hyuuga's stammer the pinkette continued

"I..i didn't mean for t..t..this to happen I just… I don't" the girls body quaked with more sobs

Now Sasuke was worried, what the hell was she talking about? And why now? The a thought struck.

"Sakura did you start the fire?"

The girl peered up at him with wide eyes, before replying

"NO!" more tears slid down her face.

"Then what the hell is the matter?" He questioned seriously

"Sa..sasuke I accidently did something so bad, I didn't mean for this to happen and now I don't know what to do"

Confusion spread through Sasuke's mind. What the hell did she do? Must have been something horrible… Sakura Haruno never regrets anything.

"What then?" Sasuked asked clearly agitated.

"I..I I locked Hinata in the supply closet! She is still in there! Probably unconscious!" Sakura finished by bursting out in to another set of sobs.

Sasuke's heart felt as though it had momentarily halted. He could hear the faintest noises around him. A sense of dejavu over took him.

'Hinata' he thought, she was stuck in the fiery building. She was going to die just like…

Just like his family, his mother, father and brother. And now he was going to lose the one girl he cared for… fuck that this was no time for his pride to get in the way. She was the one girl he loved.

'No! he may have been to young and weak to prevent his families death, but he sure as hell isn't too weak to save Hinata now. One way or another'

Visiually locating the back entrance of the school, he started moving towards that way with only one intention in mind 'Save Hinata'

Unconciously he noted Sakura telling him it was too dangerous. His sensei shouting to him and students pulling at him telling him to stop. Put that wasn't going to happen.

Slamming all obstacles out of the way. The Uchiha made his way in to the burning building.

The corridors were laced with smoke, his gaze was obstructed by dark clouds. Coughing slightly he managed to located Hinata's science class room.

'Now all I need to do is find the supply closet'

Covering his mouth, the Uchiha felt himself drop in to a series of coughs. The smoke from the fire was getting to him. And what was worse was that the supply closet was in the direction of the fire. It was only going to get worse.

Silently thanking his superior vision he made it through the darkening clouds. Feeling slightly dizzy he stumbled towards the supply closet.

_**Scene Change**_

Drifting in and out of consciousness. Hinata felt strange, she vaguely remembered being slammed and locked in a supply closet by Sakura. But she was surrounded by black clouds? This can't be the supply closet can it?

Her lungs felt restricted as she coughed and choked on her own air, or what she thought was air. Slowly feeling herself become more aware of her surroundings she gasped.

Was the school on fire? Did Sakura do this just to scare her? She didn't know but she knew she needed to get out of here.

The young bluenette stood as fast as she could, stumbling slightly she grabbed the knob of the door, gasping the teen retracted her burnt hand from the hot door knob.

'Oh my god this isn't a prank!'

Fully convinced that there was in fact a real fire in her school, the teen felt her heart race and adrenaline pump.

'what should I do?' she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, the life was scared out of her.

With all the commotion the teen failed to notice that her head was still bleeding and her lungs were slowly being filled with poisonous chemicals. Although she soon noticed when she fell in a fit of chokes once again.

With all the strength she could muster, the teen tried once again opening the door. Her attempts failed once again. What was she going to do?

She had come to terms with the fact that there was no way she would manage to open this door from the inside but maybe a firefighter would come to her rescue if they knew where she was?

So the bluenette resorted to screaming frantically and banging on the door the restricted her. Banging and shouting for her life all Hinata could do now was hope.

_**Scene change**_

Sasuke had never been so happy to see the supply closet, internally hoping Hinata was still ok he yanked the door opened. Only to be met with empty janitor supplies.

'fuck this was the wrong supply closet'

He could feel his lungs collapsing within him but he wasn't going to stop, his pale skin covered in dark ashes, Sasuke made his way towards the Science supply closet. He would find her if it was the last thing he did.

Slowly approaching the science department, a loud bang was heard. Resonating throughout the walls, he could feel a large impact on his body and the Uchiha fell head first on to the ground.

'fuck that hurts'

Some of the science chemicals exploded and caused the wall on his left to collapse, some rubble had hit Sasuke.

Coughing due to the smoke, Sasuke could feel himself loose his consciousness. He knew if he fainted here. Him and Hinata would die. Fighting himself he tried to cling on to his consciousness. Nothing was working though.

Then out of nowhere, her voice echoed through his ears. She sounded frightened and scared.

Using her voice to pull him out of his unconscious state. He stood once again, moving in the direction of her voice. Coughing and stumbling on rubble he made it to supply closet.

Noticing that Sakura had barricaded the door. He yanked the door opened burning his hand in the process, only to have a half conscious bleeding Hinata stumble towards him.

Silent teers fell out of his eyes in relief. Coughing slightly he listened to her speak.

"S..s..sasuke w..what are you d..doing her?" her whole body quaked with coughs, he noticed her head was wounded.

He coughed before replying with a smirk.

" don't think I forgot 'bout you, did you?"

Nodding her head, whilst silent tears fell from her eyes the young bluenette fell in to his arms as she coughed up blood.

"Shit Hinata, we need to get out of here" coughing a bit more Sasuke yanked the Hyuuga's limp body in to his arms, bridal style.

Struggling to stay awake Hinata caressed Sasuke's cheeks before mumbling something. Sasuke barely made it out.

'I love you'

Sasuke's heart beat sped up even more than it already was. He was going to get his precious angel to safety.

Coughing some more his vision was being severly affected by the black clouds of smoke. His skin burnt with heat as he made his way towards the exit.

Sasuke hoping Hinata was okay in his arms, made his way out of the main doors. Feeling the fresh breeze and sun on his skin was a relief.

Within seconds Sasuke in a dazed state, noted the presence of medics. He could feel them prompting his body in the direction of the ambulance.

Still he had a firm grip on Hinata's body. Not letting her go when the medics tried to pry the now unconscious girl from his body. He could hear the medics trying to persuade him to let her go.

Eventually surrendering the girl to medics that were going to help her, The Uchiha was prompted in to an ambulance himself.

**Honestly I was planning on making a longer chapter but College came in the way, damn homework. Just be grateful I even managed to squeeze in the time for this. I wasn't supposed to but I love my loyal readers and I couldn't have left you guys hanging on for too long. Especially after being so mean and leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger. So be ready for a new chapter every day at least. On a good day I will try and add in another chapter. Especially on Thursday after 3.00 to Sunday because I have no college on those days. I am using uk time btw people so I'm not sure what that time is translated in to other countries :) **


	20. I Love You

**Last time on Optic Light **

_**Within seconds Sasuke in a dazed state, noted the presence of medics. He could feel them prompting his body in the direction of the ambulance. **_

_**Still he had a firm grip on Hinata's body. Not letting her go when the medics tried to pry the now unconscious girl from his body. He could hear the medics trying to persuade him to let her go.**_

_**Eventually surrendering the girl to medics that were going to help her, The Uchiha was prompted in to an ambulance himself. **_

_**Continued**_

In a daze after waking from his unconscious state the Uchiha realised he was in a hospital bed. Thoughts flood back to him in seconds. Suddenly feeling the urge to see Hinata he stood from his spot on the bed.

Sasuke made his way out of his hospital room where he ran in to a nurse. Immediately the nurse questioned his presence.

"sir please return the your designated bed"

Ignoring her commands the last Uchiha asked in an irritated tone.

"Hinata Hyuuga, where is she?" the nurses eyes lit up in recognition, before replying.

"She is still unconscious, are you her boyfriend?"

Sasuke did not know how to reply to that, just when he was going to deny her assumption, a certain memory played through his mind.

_**Struggling to stay awake Hinata caressed Sasuke's cheeks before mumbling something. Sasuke barely made it out.**_

'_**I love you'**_

_**Sasuke's heart beat sped up even more than it already was. He was going to get his precious angel to safety.**_

"sir are you okay, I asked you a question" the nurse broke Sasuke from his thoughts. Recalling her question he decided to answer it with his heart, albeit awkwardly.

"Yes… I am" Sasuke felt extremely awkward saying this, since he was lying. Although he would change this if he had a chance.

Cooing at the couple, the nurse lead the way to Hinata's room, with Sasuke trailing behind.

"She is still sleeping at the moment, she suffered some mild burns and a concussion. The most severe injury she acquired was to her lungs, she inhaled large amounts of chemically polluted smoke caused from the fire." Nodding in understanding the nurse continued.

"You know young man, I heard about your heroic actions today. You saved that girls life. If she had stayed in that building any longer her lungs wouldn't have been able to handle all the pressure. She would have died."

He wasn't a hero. Well that's what he thought. If being a hero means risking your life for someone you love then he supposes he is. But in a way it was selfish, that's what he believed anyway. Surely anyone would do it for someone special to them. But he wouldn't have done it if it was a stranger stuck in there. He loved Hinata, and if risking his life is the only way to be close to her then he would do it over and over again until they were together.

Nodding in understanding, Sasuke gently pushed her door open, so as to not make noise. Suddenly his eyes detected the small, frail human being lying on the bed.

Moving towards her, he couldn't help but not how beautiful she was. Despite being such a sickly pale colour.

Her words rang through his head _**'I love you'**_ Yes she loved him, and he loved her too. If only she was awake, he would tell her. And if she accepted him, he wouldn't ever stop telling her, showing her, making her feel special… because she was special to him. She was more than special she was everything.

Sasuke caressed her cheek gently. Slowly he moved his lips to her forehead and kissed it. Before pulling back he spoke, in the most gentlest and caring voice he had ever used reserved especially for his Angel.

"I love you too"

Before pulling back, he felt arms encircle his shoulders. She was awake, and she was hugging him. Sasukes heart sped, happy she was awake but anxious to hear what she had to say.

Feeling her embrace loosen he pulled back. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. But she was smiling, a beautiful gentle smile. He hadn't seen one like that since his mother.

"Sasuke" her voice cracked half way through. Before the young girl could request water, Sasuke had handed it to her. Smiling she took the water from his hand and brought it to her lips. Taking a few gulps the teen put the glass down.

"Sasuke" The teen spoke once again, her voice unnaturally quiet Sasuke moved closer to hear what she had to say. But this was just what the bluenette wanted.

Now in her reach she grabbed Sasukes shoulders and pulled him in to the only way she knew how to express to him what she was feeling right now.

All thoughts in Sasukes mind turned to mush once he felt her soft velvety lips touch his. Moving in tandem with hers, he couldn't help but feel complete.

Not wanting his lips to part from hers, he moved closer. Now embraced in his arms, Hinata smiled in to the kiss.

He could feel her smile on his lips. Not wanting this moment to ever end he continued kissing back as if his life depended on it.

Eventually the need to breath forced to two apart. Blushing heavily Hinata smiled down at her bed sheets. Avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"Ah ano Sasuke kun, I'm sorry I just did it without askin..." before Hinata could finish her sentence Sasuke swept her lips in to another embrace before retreating with a smirk on his face.

"Well now were equal"

Blushing some more Hinata awkwardly moved to the side of her bed. Sasuke noticed her patting the side of her bed, as if to prompt him in to the bed alongside her. Sasuke wasn't going to deny her offer.

The two sat quietly embracing eachother. Feeling no need for words Sasuke and Hinata were both speaking in body language.

'_**I love you'**_

'_**I love you too'**_


End file.
